Across Demensions
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: Sonic at first sees a vortex appearing in the forest to be no big deal,but once Tails persuades him to look into it...he'll realized that his world has gained some unexpected visitors. (Experimental story,first one without any OCs of mine. Just canon characters. Also my first Sonic story so,hope it pleases. R&R! Cover Art By Me)
1. The Mysterious Vortex

Hey guys! Volty here. I finally got a new laptop (Hand me down actually) so i got this idea while at school while i should have been doing Earth Science. Yup. So i know this is INCREDIBLY short but i wanted this to be more of a prologue.

Also i got Sonic Boom today so I'm in a Sonic mood. (Is it wrong that I'm actually liking the game so far? Besides the frame rate,bad camera and Shadow) Anyways,on to the story!

-Voltara

* * *

"SONIC!"

The Blue Blur,startled by the sudden yell for him fell off his bed. Annoyed,he turned to his clock and then to his window. Growling in annoyance,Sonic flattened his ears as he opened his door and shouted back. As he was not a morning person.

"It is four in the morning Tails! What!?"

"Get down here! You have to see this!"

Blinking in confusion he huffed and did as he was told. Once he was in his living room,he turned to the twin-tailed fox sitting on the couch.

"What's so amazing you had to wake me up for?"

Tails pointed to the TV in response to the question. "Look at the news! I know we never watch the morning news but something really weird happened?"

Sonic sighed. "Did Shadow kill someone again?"

Tails went wide-eyed. "What? No! Just look!"

Sonic sat down and tried to watch despite still being half-asleep.

 _This just in! A strange vortex appeared not long ago in the forest just outside Station Square! A witness reported it and i have him here. Mr. Silver. Mind explaining what you saw?_

The camera shifted to a view of said hedgehog.

 _Yes i can. Due to the fact that i am from the future,i think i might have foreseen the result of this vortex. That's the reason i'm here in the past in the first place. After making it here i ended up in the same forest and i tried to find the place where it would appear. I eventually did just that and hid in nearby bushes._

 _When it finally came i saw something weird. It seemed to be acting like a portal for someone or something. I say that because i saw a few figures jump out of it into the forest and dash away. I could only see so much though,as the light was horribly bright. So i cannot give any description of the figures i saw. All i can say is that i think some were taller than others._

The camera shifted back to the reporter.

 _Well there ya have it folks! We will continue to look into this matter and keep you all in the know! Until next time!_

With the report being over,Tails switched the TV off. Sonic yawned and had his hands behind his head.

"What was that point of that buddy?"

Tails mentally facepalmed. "Doesn't this worry you? Who know what came out of that vortex! Especially since Silver felt the need to come and deal with it!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Silver is a nutcase. He's overly paranoid and annoying. I don't usually take what he says seriously and neither should you. Go back to bed Tails."

The twin-tail scowled. "I will but can we please at least check out the site where it appeared once we're awake?"

Sonic was about to say no and that wasn't a cop but then he saw Tails was giving him puppy dog eyes. He tried to resist but his brother was too cute. He bent over,defeated.

"Fine." Tails smiled,hugged him and dashed up to his room.

" _I can't believe i'm gonna do this...I guess Tails' right though. I should at least go see it for myself."_ he thought,walking up the stairs,and looking out at the moon.

* * *

Out in the deep forest,four figures ran under that same bare feet crunching on the fallen leaves. The were depending on the moon's light to see but it just seemed to get darker the more they ran. Only they weren't running for pleasure like Sonic did. They were running for their lives.

"I can't...run much...longer...come on...guys!"

"We can't stop! He's still after us!"

"I'm...with him...on this...i'm still...in shock...especially since so far...breathing...seems like a...horrible...idea!"

"Breathing wasn't an idea! We're born breathing!"

"Well...obviously smart guy...i wasn't!"

"Guys...what was...that!?"

"Oh no…"

"He's here! What do we do!?"

Two of the taller figures looked at each other and nodded,as their enemy crept closer. They turned to the smaller figures,almost invisible due to the now complete darkness that surrounded them as one of said enemy's robots charged a ray gun.

"Timmy! Jimmy! RUN!" was all that could have been heard before the explosion and screams echoed through the night.


	2. First One Found

**Hey guys! I decided to continue this and to make up for last chapter,i made this extra long! Almost three thousand words! Holy crap,no wonder it took me all afternoon! Anywho,here's a shoutout to the reviews i've gotten so far:**

 **Xman321: Thx! I know my grammar isn't the best but LOL i blame my Autism. JK. I'm glad you like this concept and it bums me out that no one else has done a story like this.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

 **-Voltara**

* * *

Bright yellow light shone in through Sonic's window,causing him to groan and cover his face with his pillow.

" _Morning already? Ugh,at least Tails isn't-"_

"Sonic! You awake yet?"

Sonic mentally face palmed.

" _Spoke too soon…"_ he thought,slowly rising from his disheveled bed.

"Coming Tails! Cool it!"

"Alright! I'll get to work on breakfast!"

The Blue Blur smiled to himself as he got his socks,gloves and shoes on.

" _I should really learn to not snap at Tails when I'm tired. I do it every time he wakes me up early. I really need to get over it before next Christmas or his birthday."_

Once he was dressed he ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"Whatcha making Tails?" he asked,leaning on the doorway.

Tails glanced behind him and smiled. "Pancakes. We never have them so i thought we'd have something nice before checking out the scene of the vortex."

Sonic rolled his eyes at the reminder but then got distracted by a bag of chocolate chips on the counter. "You making chocolate chip pancakes?"

Tails' smile grew larger. "Maybe."

"When will they be done!?" Sonic asked,excited.

"In just a minute. Can you get a few plates and silverware?"

"Sure."

Soon the pancakes were done and the two gobbled them up. After finishing,Sonic asked his brother something he'd been thinking about.

"Tails? Did you do this to butter me up?"

Tails shrugged. "Sort of. I also did it because you seemed miffed last night."

Sonic wanted to bang his head on the table. "You woke me up at four in the morning! You know i'm not a morning person buddy."

Tails shook his head. "Not about that. Is something else bothering you? Before you'd only be slightly un-amused but last night you were really ticked off."

Putting an elbow on the table and placing his head in his gloved hand,he looked away. Sonic was never one for telling someone if something worried him or chaos forbid,scared him.

However,Tails was an exception to this. Sonic felt like he could tell him anything and Tails knew to keep what his brother told him secret. Thinking about was really worrying him,Sonic sighed and opened his mouth to speak but the doorbell stopped him before any words came out. Tails sweatdropped and went to answer the door while Sonic leaned back in his chair and waited. He shut his eyes and thought about Tails' question.

" _Is something else bothering me? HM,i mean there was that fight we had with Egghead a few weeks ago and that got me a little. If only i wasn't so preoccupied Tails wouldn't have been put through so much danger. Luckily Tails is awesome at outsmarting Eggman. Although i do wonder what would've happened if he wasn't so bright. I don't even want to know."_

He snapped out of his thoughts when his ear twitched in response to his name being called. Leaning forward,he got up and went into the living room where Tails and Silver were.

"Silver? What are you doing here?"

The psychokinetic hedgehog smiled. "Just wanted to swing by. Tails told me you two were gonna check out the site where i saw that vortex."

Sonic nodded. "Tails kinda persuaded me,so to speak."

Silver turned to the twin-tail and raised an eyebrow,smiling. "Puppy dog eyes?"

"Yup,totally. Works every time."

Silver let out a laugh. "I gotta try that on people. Might convince them to not beat me up everytime i walk down the street"

Sonic was disturbed by that. "What do you get beaten up for?"

Silver shrugged. "I don't know! A lot of people don't like me i guess. There's this one guy in particular who hates me for some reason and think he's getting others in on it. I don't remember his name but i think he likes Whales or something. I also think i saw him once talking to a girl wearing a sapphire necklace. Anyways,i gotta go meet up with Blaze. See ya guys later!"

With that,he levitated off the couch and zoomed out the front door. Sonic blinked and clapped his hands.

"Well,you ready to go Tails?"

Said fox cub jumped from his seat in excitement. "Yup! Let's go!"

In a second,both were blue and yellow streaks zooming across the grass,causing it to fly into the air.

Strong winds began to blow across,causing the dislodged grass to fly a long distance until they rested upon a head.

* * *

The owner was annoyed and shook his head to get them off.

"What's wrong with you now?" asked the second body,limping alongside the one shaking his head.

"There's grass on my head and now it's getting in my face! Blegh!"

"If we can't get out of here and figure out what's going on,grass in your face will be the least of your problems."

"Why do you always have to investigate everything around. It doesn't make your know-it-all image look any better!"

"I don't want to figure this out because I'm curious! I'm concerned! Aren't you!?"

"Yes! Duh! However,i am a little more concerned about the others! Since last night we haven't seen any trace of them! Doesn't that concern you!?"

The second set of feet limping along and disturbing the leaves went silent. Before he could think of a response,the two heard a familiar hum.

"Oh no! He's found us! We have to run!"

"Are you nuts!? We avoided most of whatever was shot at us but we still took a beating! I can barely stand! Let alone you!"

"You want that maniac to catch us? Move!"

The two started running as fast as they could go but they knew it wasn't near fast enough. They were too tired and injured. The humming got closer and before they knew it,a voice spoke over the humming.

"You two thought you could escape me? Adorable."

The two had just enough time to turn around and gain a fear-filled expression before they were knocked out.

* * *

"Wow Tails. You've gotten so much faster. Soon you might even outrun me!" Sonic yelled over to his buddy.

"Aw come on Sonic! I'll never be that fast!"

"Are we close to where the vortex opened?"

Tails nodded. "Yup,right about...HERE!"

The two skid to a halt and saw that the clearing was certainly disturbed. A large circular burn mark was etched into the grass and some plants looked trampled.

"Hey Sonic! Look!" Tails to his right.

Glancing over,Sonic saw what had him excited.

"Footprints...in the mud. Can you tell what they came from Tails?"

Twin-Tail nodded, walked over,and got on his knees to examine them while Sonic continued to look around. After a few minutes he even found where he thought Silver had hid due to footprints behind a bush. He turned to tell Tails but saw he was gone.

"Tails? Where are ya buddy?"

"Over here! I followed the footprints a bit! Come on,i want to know where the owners went!"

After hearing it,Sonic instantly ran to where his brother was,following the same trail. Once joined,they started following the tracks.

"Whoever left these for some reason didn't leave the forest. The kept moving inside." Sonic thought,aloud.

"Yeah,I'll bet that not only are the tracks of the figures Silver saw exit the vortex,but i'm pretty sure they were trying to escape something."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"I say that because...well look at ours Sonic."

The hedgehog turned and studied their own tracks that they just left in the mud behind them.

"Now look at the ones in front of us."

Sonic did just that. "I see what you mean. Ours look neater. These look like whoever left them was in a hurry. It looks like they slipped and distorted the print. Some even overlap."

Tails nodded. "Exactly. Come on. I'll race ya! Whoever comes to the end of the path first wins!"

Sonic smirked. "You are so on,little buddy!"

With that,the two bright streaks of blue and yellow returned and with the sun seeming brighter than usual,they were only lit brighter. However,this also illuminated two tall figures standing in a tree watching the two Mobians run with discontent flashing in their glowing eyes.

Sonic's heart was soaring. He loved to run. Feeling the warm sun and cool breeze against his face as well as feeling his fur and spines waving in the wind was a feeling he adored. Sharing it with his little brother made him feel even better about it but while he was thinking about it,he noticed he had slowed down and let Tails take the lead.

Sonic picked up speed again but Tails was already in the next clearing and Sonic mentally kicked himself for losing. Deciding to let it go since it was just a playful race with Tails,he skid to a halt once in the clearing which caused him to end up in the middle of the circular field.

He turned and smiled at the cub but it faltered when he saw Tails clearly wasn't as happy.

"Sonic,look around." he said.

Sonic shifted his gaze and immediately saw what was upsetting Tails. The field looked like a warzone. The same foot prints they had been following were everywhere. Not only that but many disturbing details stood out.

Robot parts and oil were strewn all over the grass. Looking closer revealed claw marks on the surrounding trees and the most disturbing of all...blood. Blood was spattered on the trees and even some bushes.

While Sonic was preoccupied Tails walked over to a small area where he saw collapsed bushes. Glancing over them he saw more footprints and a small trail of blood. Being the scientist Tails was,he examined the footprints sizes on a hunch. Soon he learned he was right. The set of footprints he saw moving away were not only smaller but there weren't as many.

"Aha!" he suddenly called out. He turned to tell Sonic what he found out but realized he was gone.

* * *

" _Egghead has gone too far this time. I hate that i had to leave Tails like that but i don't want him following me. I'll bet he'll find me anyway though… Whatever,i need to give Eggman a nice talking to. I'd bet my speed that he's behind all of this! I'm half hoping though that i'm wrong on my hunch that whoever came here wasn't killed or captured. It sure looked like there was one heck of a fight."_ Sonic thought,running near to the speed of light to Eggman's latest base.

Once there,he expected to be surrounded by robots but was left confused when the base seemed almost too quiet. The door was open,but other than that it looked normal. Besides the small amount of rust that Eggman's bases always had. Cautiously,Sonic walked into the base and started searching for the room where Eggman installs cells.

He himself had been locked in a few so he knew what to look for.

After looking for what seemed like forever,Sonic was starting to believe he was wrong when the sun started going down. As he was leaving,he noticed one door he hadn't opened. Shrugging he decided to try it and found it locked.

" _Well that's a good and bad sign. Let's see how this door compares to my Spin Dash!"_

Curling into a ball,he started spinning until he thought he was going fast enough,then he charged into the door. The door flew off it's hinges and slammed into the floor with a loud clang. Walking in,he found what he was looking for. A room filled with cells.

" _Alright,let's see if anyone's trapped in here."_

He called out for anyone but all he heard was the sound of his sneakers scrapping the metal floor. He called out again but again,there was no answer. Sonic sighed and kept walking,checking every cell. His efforts proved worth it once he reached the last cell. When he looked in,his fears were confirmed. Inside was a young fox cub.

The cub was laying with it's face away from Sonic but most of it's features were visible. Electric yellow fur which was a shade lighter than Tails',red paws which he could see due to the cub not wearing any gloves,socks or shoes which also explained who could have left the tracks,and from what he could see it had a brown muzzle,tuft of fur on it's head that ended in a curl,and one brown tipped tail.

"Hey,kid! You alive in there?" Sonic called out.

The cub's ears shot up and once it turned around and got up,Sonic could see the rest of it's features. Dark blue eyes and burn marks on it's legs,chest and face. Sonic also noticed that they kid looked like he was panicking.

"Relax kid,I'm not gonna hurt ya. I'm here to get you out."

The kid turned back around and started mumbling something. From the voice Sonic concluded that the cub was a young boy.

"First we're chased by a crazy person,then we're turned into walking anthros and now I'm talking to a blue hedgehog…"

Sonic's ears perked as he tried to listen to the kid who he wondered if he had gone mental.

"Hey kid? You okay?"

The kid shook his head as if to clear it and turned around.

"Yeah,I'm okay. I feel like I've lost my mind but I'm good."

"What's the problem?"

"Nothing makes sense!" the boy snapped.

Sonic was clueless. "I'm sorry what? What doesn't make sense?"

The kid gave Sonic a look that said "Are you kidding me!?"

"Well for starters,the fact that my friends and I ended up here in the first place. Secondly,the fact that we've turned into anthropomorphic animals. Thirdly,the creep who was chasing us and nearly killed us! For all i know,my friends could very well BE dead!" he practically screamed,folding his arms and turning back around.

The boy's ears twitched again when he heard the sound of a lock coming undone.

"Come on kid. Let's get you outta here."

Once the boy walked or slightly limped out,Sonic picked him up and dashed away.

" _Wait so this hedgehog has super speed!? What Radiation Belt mutated him!?"_ he thought.

As Sonic ran he noticed the condition of the cub he was holding. Not only was he burned,but he had matted fur and dark circles under his eyes. He decided to try talking to the kid again.

"Hey,what's your name kid?"

The cub looked up at him,almost looking like he was falling asleep.

"Jimmy. My name is Jimmy."

That name struck Sonic as odd. It didn't sound like a Mobian name.

" _It actually sounds like a...human name...HM…"_ he thought.

"You said you had friends and you were turned into animals right?"

Jimmy nodded.

"Were you guys...human before?"

Jimmy's eyes went wide as if to say he'd let something slip that he didn't want Sonic knowing,but he shook it off.

"Y...Yes. We were brought here...by that strange man. Although,i guess i can't say it's abnormal for us to be running for a our lives."

Sonic knew exactly who he meant. "Did he have a really outlandish mustache?"

"Oh yeah. If he didn't have all those robots with him,he would have been a much funnier sight."

By now,the two were outside the massive building and Sonic skid to a halt near some trees to let Jimmy down. The cub sat down in the grass and took deep breaths. Sonic felt bad. He didn't know what he'd been through but it certainly wasn't pleasant.

"What's your name?"

Sonic was caught off guard by the question. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog."

The boy nodded and smiled. "Jimmy Neutron is my full name. Thanks for getting me out."

Sonic smiled at the boy. "You're welcome kid."

By now,Sonic noticed that the kids seemed shorter than he should be. "How old are you?"

"Eleven."

Sonic blinked. " _Eleven? Tails is eight and he's not much taller! Dang kid…"_ he thought.

"Can you explain what's going on? I'm losing it here. I'm one for being aware and knowledgeable about my surroundings."

Sonic chuckled nervously. "Something tells me you'd get along with my bro Tails. He's better at this stuff than me."

Jimmy looked curious. "He knows about inter-dimensional travel?"

Sonic half-nodded. "I think so. I feel like I've heard him mention once or twice when building some of his inventions."

This really perked Jimmy's interest. "He's an inventor? Can i talk to him?"

"Most likely. He should be back at my house. Come on,I'll lead the way,try to keep up!" Sonic boasted,smirking as he dashed off.

" _Gee,who does THAT remind me off…"_ Jimmy thought to himself as he followed behind.

One thing the genius wasn't aware of,was that there was a similar figure watching the whole time awaiting orders. He lept off the tree when he finally heard the words; _**Get Them.**_

* * *

 _ **Did any of you all get the references? No i have nothing against BalenaProductions or Sapphire Luna. I love their animations. I just happen to like Silver and thought it would be funny if i references their hate towards him. They way they hate him is just too freaking funny. Anywho,hope you enjoyed. I may not update this again right away since i have other crap to do but i will if i can. Bye!**_

 _ **-Voltara**_


	3. Who's In Control?

**Hey guys! Volty here. Sorry this chapter took my a while. Writer's block is a bitch. Anywho,hope you guys like this one. I'm never gonna get up for school in the morning. *Yawns* Goodnight everyone! *Collapses into bed with my Sonic and Pokemon plushies***

 **-Voltaradragoness**

* * *

As the blue blur ran ahead,Jimmy slowly followed his footprints. The wind was starting to pick up and Jimmy tried to shield his face from it but to no avail.

" _Ugh,i wish that hedgehog would slow down."_ he thought,glancing up at the sky.

" _It'll be night soon and if he doesn't stop he'll collide with something. I'll be alright since i'm a fox and foxes have spectacular night vision but why am i even a fox to begin with!? How do the others and I even end up here!? The last thing i remember before we started running from that psycho is that i was working on the portals we use to travel and something went wrong..._

He slapped himself in the face.

" _Why can't i remember!? I'm the genius here! I should of all people or animals...whatever! I should remember! Oh,finally i caught up with him."_

* * *

Sonic noticed it was getting dark so he stopped,turned around,and waited for the cub to catch up.

" _That kid is weird. I hope he hasn't got a mental disability or something. I don't know how to deal with that. One thing that haunts me though is something he said while trying to explain himself… He and his friends are used to running for their lives? I am for sure but these kids aren't even from here! Who's their enemy?"_

"Hey! Sonic was it!?"

Sonic heard the cub shout from a distance. He squinted and saw the cub running toward him despite his injuries. That's when he realized his stupidity. He dashed over to Jimmy and picked him up again.

"Hey kid,sorry i kinda dashed off. I guess i forgot you were hurt."

Jimmy wanted to protest at being picked up but he was too tired to argue.

"It's fine. It didn't hurt that bad. I don't need help you know."

Sonic laughed. "Come on kid. Don't be stubborn. I don't like being helped but i accept it anyway,because i know that no one can do anything alone."

Jimmy laughed softly. "I know that better than you think. My friends and I came together to fight because we realized that fighting alone got us nowhere."

"Speaking of,who are your friends? You were separated from them right?"

"Yes that's right. We were sent here and chased. He found us not long after and-"

"SONIC! Where the heck have you been!?"

Sonic dropped Jimmy out of surprise from Tails' scream as they walked up to his house.

"Oof! What the-"

He sat up and noticed Tails walk out,then proceeded to freak out again.

"What in the name of Jupiter!? He's got two tails!" he yelled.

Tails stopped yelling and glared at the cub but then his mind clicked.

"Sonic...who's that?"

Sonic rubbed the back of his quilled head sheepishly. "One of the vortex travelers Silver saw. I found him locked up in one of Eggman's abandoned bases. I think he's an inventor like you since he uses a lot of the words you do. He also showed interest when i told him you were one."

Jimmy watched them talk while his head was spinning. " _Alright,should i just conclude that nothing will make sense and get over it? Because i'm pretty sure that if i don't,i'll lose my sanity. More than i already have i guess."_

Taking a deep breath,the yellow and brown fox cub stood up and walked up to the two-tailed fox.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to lose it."

Tails smiled. "It's alright. My tails do throw a lot of people off. Plus i don't blame since i know what you've been through. Come on. Let's all go inside."

Sonic started after Tails and Jimmy were inside but stopped when his ear twitched to a small sound. A rustle from the bushes nearby. He turned slightly but saw nothing and shrugged. As he shut the door behind him,a small shadow was reflected on it as the moon rose.

Jimmy instantly felt better once he stepped in the house. He smiled to himself as he looked around. It was medium sized and almost reminded him of his own house. It looked cozy.

"Hey,I wasn't told your name. What is it? Oh and Sonic can you get the First-Aid kit from the bathroom upstairs?"

"Sure buddy." he responded,as he dashed upstairs.

" _That super speed may not make sense but I have to admit...it looks pretty cool."_ he thought,as he realized Tails asked for his name.

"Jimmy. Jimmy Neutron is my name."

"Woah,that's a really cool name. Can you sit on the sofa please? I want to tend to your wounds."

Jimmy shrugged. "You don't have to. I can do it myself."

Tails nudged him playfully. "Don't be like that. I want to help you."

Jimmy went silent. Tails had surprised him and he's sure his face showed it.

" _The kids looks younger than me and he's acting so mature. People thought i was weird because of that but dang. They think an eleven-year old being in charge is weird? Judging from this kid's voice and anatomy,i'd say he can't be older than ten."_

"Hey Tails! Got it." Sonic said,snapping Jimmy out of his thoughts and walking down the stairs and into the living room,handing the First-Aid kit to his brother.

"It's getting late,you need me for anything else or can i go to bed?"

Tails chuckled,as he opened the kit. "I'm fine Sonic. You head to bed. See you in the morning."

"Night buddy." Sonic finished,as he disappeared into the upstairs,grabbing a snack on the way up.

Jimmy scanned the supplies Tails was pulling out of the kit and his heart skipped a beat when he saw rubbing alcohol. Even with his wise mindset,he never outgrew the fear every child has. Wounds stinging when being cleaned.

When Tails dabbed a cotton swab with it and reached for one of the burns on his left leg,he pulled it away on reflex. He realized what was wrong and his blue eyes filled with sympathy as he too still had that fear.

"Don't worry Jimmy. I won't take long. I don't like rubbing alcohol either. Trust me."

The genius grimaced and put his leg back down. Not saying anything. Tails nodded and the second the swab touched the burn,Jimmy's ears flew back,his tail twitched in irritation and a whimper/growl rumbled in his throat.

" _Wait,what the universe is wrong with me? One touch of rubbing alcohol and my whole body is acting against me. I'm NOT an animal and i'm growling like a feral animal! I'm not going to say this aloud but i hate this. A lot. I hope i can find the others and get home soon. I hate being a fox."_

Once Tails cleaned the burns,he wrapped the areas with bandages. Soon he was done. Jimmy bent over and let his ears flop.

"Thanks. Tails was it?"

"Yeah,my name's Tails. Fitting right?" he joked.

Jimmy let himself chuckle at the joke. "All your names seem to fit you. Sonic has super speed so his name fits. I assume he can create a Sonic Boom?"

"Oh big time. He's not known as the fastest thing alive for nothing. You ready to hit the hay?"

Jimmy yawned in response. "Yeah,where do you want me?"

Tails patted his shoulder. "Your fine on the couch. I'll go get some bedding. Be right back."

Two Tail ran upstairs but tried to keep quiet as he could hear Sonic snoring and he didn't want to wake him up again. He snuck past his older brother's room and into his own where he went straight to his closet.

" _It's a good thing i keep extra bedding in here incase Knuckles or whoever crashes here."_

He grabbed a blue and purple comforter and a blue pillow from the shelf above his clothes and had a thought while passing his dresser.

" _The poor kid didn't have any socks,shoes or gloves...i think i'll let him borrow some of mine until we can get him his own."_

After pulling out each of said items,he slowly crept down the hall and down the stairs.

"Hey,i got some bedding for you." he said,walking over to where Jimmy was.

He laughed softly to himself when he saw that the cub was already asleep. He ears were flat and he had his tail wrapped around himself. Tails' heart warmed a little when he saw that not only was he smiling...he was purring.

" _You're cute kid."_

Tails lifted his head and placed the pillow beneath it and pulled the comforter over him. He then left the gloves,socks,and shoes beside the sofa and whispered a goodnight before going to bed himself.

* * *

The moon's light shone in through the window and lit up the cub's lightning yellow fur as he slept silently,little did he know that the friend's he'd been separated from were suffering under that same light. Two pairs of eyes shone from inside a gray cell as a man walked into their view.

"Well,it seems one of your companions has been rescued. Don't get your hopes up though,i intend to get him back right away."

"You won't capture him again. He'll avoid you. He'll keep himself safe."

"He's right. He won't give in to you."

Eggman chuckled. "Like you two have to me?"

Silver,lifeless eyes sparked with malice. "We have not submitted to you! You just managed to overpower us in sheer dumb luck!"

A black and green wing wrapped around the silver-eyed fighter. "Don't give him the pleasure. He's trying to work you up."

The obese mad scientist cackled. "You should listen to your friend there. The other cub made that mistake and well...let's just say he learned his lesson."

Both pairs of eyes went wide. "What have you done with him!?"

"Like i said,I'll get my prisoner back."

* * *

Morning light shone through the very same window and lit up the yellow ball of fur that was trying to hide from it. Jimmy still felt drowsy and wanted to keep sleeping but eventually he gave up and sat up. His eyes shot open when he recognized the smell of bacon.

Slowly he threw off his blanket and got off the couch. Walking into the kitchen,he saw Tails standing at the stove.

"You making bacon Tails?" he asked,half slurred.

Tails glanced behind him and smiled. "Morning. Yeah,i tend to be a morning person so i usually make breakfast. How are you feeling?"

Jimmy tried stretching and found that his muscles were still sore.

"Better but still a bit sore."

"That's normal. You were in pretty bad shape."

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "I wasn't that badly hurt. Trust me,i would know. Anyways,Sonic told me you were an inventor. Is that true?"

Tails nodded. "Yup. I'm a scientist. Sonic mentioned you showed interest in talking to me."

"Yes,i'm a scientist as well. I was hoping you could help me figure out how I ended up here."

Flipping over the searing strips of meat,Tails thought about it. "Tell me everything first. The whole story."

Jimmy explained everything he remembered while Tails continued cooking,moving onto eggs. After he was done with his explanation,Tails was starting to dish up his results. After sitting down,he started putting his thoughts together into a possible answer. While waiting for a response,Jimmy realized how hungry he was. He hadn't had anything to eat since he and the others were sent here and he was in too much of a panic to worry about eating.

He forced himself not to gobble down the food and only took small bites. Finally Tails had his answer.

"You have enemies right? Well,Sonic and I have our own and based on your description i'd say that's who brought you here and chased you. He's a scientist like we are and he's messed with stuff like this before. It's possible he caused your portal to malfunction and suck you all into our universe. I can't quite say what his motives are or how exactly he did it but my guess is that he wanted you all for some purpose."

Taking a bite of eggs,he processed what he was hearing. "What about my friends?"

Tails himself started eating and shrugged. "I'd say our best bet would be to find Eggman. There's a strong chance he's either got them locked somewhere or he knows where they're hiding."

Jimmy broke out into crazy laughter out of nowhere and it startled Tails.

"You okay Jimmy?"

Jimmy put his hand up. "I'm fine. It's just...his name is Eggman!? I'm sorry but that's just hilarious."

Tails snickered and followed suit. "I know. One of the many reasons no one ever takes him seriously."

Both foxes continued eating for about ten minutes until Sonic shouted from upstairs.

"Tails! Look out the window!"

Blinking in surprise,the twin tail got out of his chair and peeked out the kitchen window.

" _Hm...who's that? There's someone just inside the woods looking at our house…_ " he wondered.

"Tails? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Jimmy. Just someone standing just inside the woods. Probably just some weirdo."

"Tails! Did you see it?" Sonic asked,coming down the stairs.

"Yeah,it's nothing to worry about Sonic."

"Maybe. I'm gonna go check it out though to make sure." he said,heading towards the door and opening it.

"Alright,if you want to bro." Tails shrugged,returning to his breakfast.

Chewing some bacon,he noticed Jimmy seemed to be lost in thought but his face and eyes showed he was worried and possibly even a little scared. If he could see the memory that Jimmy was thinking about than he would see why. The image in his head wouldn't leave.

His blue-eyed friend being dragged away from him,screaming and kicking like an animal. He shut his eyes and flattened his ears in an attempt to drown out the screams but then he realized something.

" _That's not coming from my head."_

He shot up from his chair and ran to the door with Tails following behind.

"You heard it too!?" the genius asked.

"Yeah! Sonic was screaming and so was someone else. Go ahead and open the door."

Jimmy nodded and pulled it open and what he saw made him freeze. Sonic was battling another Mobian but this one was all too familiar to Jimmy.

Messy red fur,brown muzzle,brown tail tips,pink tipped ears and paws as well as light blue eyes. The most outlandish features though were the two saber-toothed fangs that protruded from the cub's mouth and his four tails.

Upon stepping outside,the fox cub snapped his gaze right at him and his pupils were terrifying slits. "Timmy..."


End file.
